donkeykongfandomcom-20200223-history
Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze
Nintendo Switch |genre = Platform |ratings = : Everyone |modes = Single-player, Two-Players |media = Optical Disc, Digital Download |input = Wii U Gamepad, Wii Remote, Wii U Pro Controller}} Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze is the fifth game in the Donkey Kong Country series. It was announced at E3 on June 11, 2013. It was released on February 13 in Japan and was released on February 21, 2014 in North America and Europe, and February 22 in Australia. This game takes place on Donkey Kong's birthday, coinciding the fact that this is to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Donkey Kong Country. It is the newest Donkey Kong & Donkey Kong Country game. In a Nintendo Direct on 1/11/18, Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze was announced as a port to Nintendo Switch. It will be released on 5/4/18 in North America. Plot The story begins with a party at Donkey Kong's Treehouse, where the Kongs are celebrating DK's 20th birthday (in Kong years). Suddenly, one of the balloons flies off the Kong house and over the sea, where Snowmad ships are stationed. Far away from the island, a Pointy Tuck watches over them, locating the Kong house and relaying info to their leader, shrouded in a dark silhouette. Upon the leader nodding their approval, the Pointy Tucks bring him a horn which he blows, creating a large amount of wind, as well as an ice dragon. Just as he is about to blow the candles out, Donkey Kong notices a mysterious snowflake appear and put out the candle on his birthday cake. He turns away with a frustrated look on his face as he hears an uproar, and he and the other Kongs exit the house. The ice dragon from earlier flies toward Donkey Kong Island, turning the sea under it to ice. The Kongs are then blown away from the island by the ice dragon's intense winds, landing on the Lost Mangroves island. Afterwards, a large ship stations itself where the Volcano from Donkey Kong Country Returns used to be, and the Snowmads seize Donkey Kong Island for their own, turning it into a frosty area with continuous snowfall. After traversing across 5 islands with each posing its own threats, the Kongs finally arrive at Donkey Kong Island under control of the Snowmads. The Kongs make their way through the frozen fortress until they encounter the leader of the Snowmads, Lord Fredrik, who challenges the Kongs to a final battle deep in the depths of the volcano. After a long battle, Donkey Kong delivers the final punch to Lord Fredrik, which sends him flying out through the roof of the Snowmad's ship, destroying it in the process. The Kongs wander out of the remains of the ship and look out from the mountainside to see the end of Lord Fredrik's fall. Lord Fredrik crashes into the remainder of the Snowmad ships out in the seas of the island, defeating the entire Snowmad clan and freeing the island from their control. Donkey Kong then notices the horn that was used to freeze their island fell out of Lord Fredrik's hands during his fall, which he catches and blows into, producing a breeze of flowers that carries the Kongs to the bottom of the island. The Kongs watch and rejoice as the breeze of the flowers flutter around the island, melting all of the ice and snow, restoring Donkey Kong Island back to its original state. Enemies Snowmads *Archy *Archy (fire) *Big Sphen *Blue Hootz *Boom Bird *Chum Chucker Charlie *Fish Poker Pops *Fluff *Harey *Harold *Hootz *Hot Hootz *Painguin Tucks *Papa Painguin *Pointy Tucks *Puffton *Soary *Tucks *Tuff Fluff *Tuffton *Tuff Tucks *Walbrick *Waldough *Walnut Domestic Enemies *Blue Finley *Bouncelisk *Bucky *Buffaloafer *Buzzy *Cheesy Chester *Chompasaurus *Dozy *Fritz *Gordo *Green Finley *Jellyfish *Large Mimic *Lemmingtons *Mama Saw *Mimic *Monocle Monica *Porcupal *Pufftup *Punchy Paddy *Red Finley *Schnautzel *Sea Urchin *Snaggles *Sour Dodo *Swooper Dooper *Thug Slug *Toucan't *Wild Wendell *Yellow Snaggles Funky Mode (Nintendo Switch) Funky Mode, exclusive to the Nintendo Switch version of Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze, allows you to play as Funky Kong. Funky Mode marks the first time in a Donkey Kong Country game that Funky Kong is playable. Unlike the other playable Kongs, Funky can hover in midair on his surf board. He also has 5 hearts instead of 3 hearts. You can be underwater for as long as you want, and you can stand on spikes without receiving damage. Though Funky Mode has its advantages, a disadvantage is that Funky Kong is the only playable Kong in Funky Mode. Diddy Kong, Dixie Kong, and Cranky Kong are not playable in Funky Mode unless you are in multiplayer. Islands and Levels Lost Mangroves *1-1: Mangrove Cove *1-2: Shipwreck Shore *1-3: Canopy Chaos *1-4: Trunk Twister *1-Boss: Big Top Bop *1-A: Zip-Line Shrine *1-B: Busted Bayou *1-K: Swinger Flinger Autumn Heights *2-1: Windmill Hills *2-2: Mountain Mania *2-3: Horn Top Hop *2-4: Sawmill Thrill *2-5: Alpine Incline *2-6: Wing Ding *2-Boss: Mountaintop Tussle *2-A: Crumble Cavern *2-B: Rodent Ruckus *2-K: Bopopolis Bright Savannah *3-1: Grassland Groove *3-2: Baobab Bonanza *3-3: Frantic Fields *3-4: Scorch 'N' Torch *3-5: Twilight Terror *3-6: Cannon Canyon *3-Boss: Triple Trouble *3-A: Rickety Rafters *3-B: Bramble Scramble *3-K: Precarious Pendulums Sea Breeze Cove *4-1: Deep Keep *4-2: High Tide Ride *4-3: Amiss Abyss *4-4: Irate Eight *4-5: Sea Stack Attack *4-6: Current Capers *4-Boss: Fugu Face-Off *4-A: Rockin' Relics *4-B: Shoal Atoll *4-K: Spinning Spines Juicy Jungle *5-1: Harvest Hazards *5-2: Reckless Ride *5-3: Fruity Factory *5-4: Panicky Paddles *5-5: Jelly Jamboree *5-6: Frosty Fruits *5-Boss: Punch Bowl *5-A: Beehive Brawl *5-B: Jammin' Jams *5-K: Platform Problems Donkey Kong Island *6-1: Homecoming Hijinks: A snow and ice-themed level that takes place in the same location as the Jungle area in Donkey Kong Country Returns. *6-2: Seashore War: A snow and ice-themed level that takes place in the same location as the Beach area in Donkey Kong Country Returns. *6-3: Aqueduct Assault: A snow and ice-themed level that takes place in the same location as the Ruins area in Donkey Kong Country Returns. *6-4: Blurry Flurry: A snow and ice-themed level that takes place in the same location as the Cave area in Donkey Kong Country Returns. *6-5: Forest Folly: A snow and ice-themed level that takes place in the same location as the Forest area in Donkey Kong Country Returns. *6-6: Cliffside Slide: A snow and ice-themed level in a silhouette that takes place in the same location as the Cliff area in Donkey Kong Country Returns. *6-7: Frozen Frenzy: A snow and ice-themed level that takes place in the same location as the Factory area in Donkey Kong Country Returns. *6-8: Meltdown Mayhem: A snow and ice-themed level that takes place in the same location as the Volcano area in Donkey Kong Country Returns. *6-Boss: Volcano Dome: The final boss level *6-A: Dynamite Dash *6-B: Icicle Arsenal *6-K: Slippy Spikes Secret Seclusion *7-1: Levitation Station *7-2: Rocket Rails *7-3: Crazy Clouds Gallery Donkey Kong 13710688077402.jpg Donkey Kong 13710688078058.jpg Donkey Kong 13710688078366.jpg Donkey Kong 13710688089795.jpg Donkey_Kong_13710688083627.jpg Donkey_Kong_13710688087827.jpg Donkey_Kong_13710688082706.jpg Donkey_Kong_13710688083097.jpg Donkey_Kong_13710688087245.jpg Donkey_Kong_13710688081494.jpg tumblr_p84q9vmNuz1rpa4lmo1_400.gif tumblr_p84q9vmNuz1rpa4lmo3_400.gif tumblr_p84q9vmNuz1rpa4lmo2_400.gif Videos File:Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze Developer Direct - E3 2013|Developer Direct - E3 2013 File:Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze Cranky Trailer|Kranky Kong Trailer File:Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze Alpine Incline Gameplay|Apline Incline Gameplay File:Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze Bramble Scramble Gameplay|Cranky Kong Gameplay File:Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze Homecoming Hijinks Gameplay|Homecoming Hijinks Gameplay File:Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze Jelly Jamboree Gameplay|Jelly Jamboree Gameplay de:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze es:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze pt:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze ja:ドンキーコングトロピカルフリーズ Category:Games Category:Donkey Kong Country series Category:Donkey Kong Games Category:Donkey Kong Country: Tropical Freeze